1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package whose lead frame can be independently isolated and transported during the manufacturing process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the advance in science and technology, the demand for various electronic products is booming. Meanwhile, as miniaturization is expected of electronic products by consumers, the semiconductor element, a crucial element used in an electronic product, is also directed towards the design of miniaturization, and the reduction in the pitch and width of the circuit of a semiconductor element has always been an important direction in the semiconductor industry. However, in addition to the reduction in the pitch and width of the circuit inside a semiconductor chip, the chip package carrying the signal and extended to the external also plays an important part in the miniaturization of a semiconductor element. If the circuit and pitch of a semiconductor package can not be effectively reduced, the miniaturization in the size of a semiconductor element using the same will be very limited.
For example, the thickness of a metallic trace of a conventional package normally ranges between 120˜250 micrometer, and a package trace is formed after the process of micro-filming, exposure and etching. However, the etching process restricts the pitch and width of a circuit, and the undercutting effect will affect the reliability of the package trace. Therefore, the conventional lead frame of the package trace is not suitable to the miniaturization in semiconductor element.
Thus, how to resolve the above problem of element miniaturization and simplify the manufacturing process of the package has become an important direction in the research and development of semiconductor package.